Disappearance I
by bleu95fire
Summary: It was the last passionate night between Akihito and Asami. Then Akihito leaves. To where? Why? Something seems to threaten him. (Translation of "Disparition I" by Mzak)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder's characters, they belong to Yamane Ayano.

Disappearance I

**Chapter 1**

Akihito stretched in the fine linens. His limbs were heavy, his arms and legs dull, but it was his hips that suffered the most. He sighted when getting up, looking down in tenderness and dread the yakusa sleeping next to him. What would he think? How would he react at his leave? Would he come looking for him, bear a grudge…forget him?

After returning from china, the yakusa was sweeter, not soft but more careful of him and his desires. Some weeks later Asami had been more than insisting to move in with him, almost an order. Akihito smiled in the dark: maybe Asami's way of telling him he cared.

The photographer agreed without a spike of hesitation. He already made his decision in de Traide's jail and when kidnapped by the Russians. His numerous times being held in captivity changed him a lot. His feelings for Asami had evolved and the presence of the businessman at his side became almost vital.

Their cohabitation had gone well, better than he'd expected. The yakuza was easier to live with than he first thought: working by day and demanding compensation at night. The young man submitted at the perverted advances of his companion, protesting only for his form.

Although Akihito didn't have to pay his rent, one of his biggest worries he noticed, he continued to work as a journalist, refusing, under the amused gaze of his lover, to rely on him.

Akihito sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and staring into space. What was going to happen now?

Suddenly he jumped at the sound of the alarm. It was time for Asami to leave for work, to his not so legal business. But the young man did not care. Ignoring his lover's growl under the sheets, indicating his next awakening, he firmly pressed on the metal box at the same time stopping the horrible ringtone and laid back on the bed. He got closer to the man that now mattered so much to him and hugged him by his lover's sides. New grunts: Asami had difficulties to wake up in the morning.

Akihito smiled in the dark and pushed back his lover still in the mist of sleeping. He climbed on him and played for a moment with his earlobe. Dragging his tongue along his lover's neck he knew Asami wide-awake, this time.

Despite his cool mask, Akihito still detected in his love's amber eyes some curiosity. Grabbing the young man's hips, Asami chuckled:

"It's rare to see you so initiative in the morning my kawaï Akihito.

_hum…

_Our antics last night were not enough?"

What did he just say? There was not one single place on his body that was not aching, even his toes good grief! How could he have aching toes, huh? Before the hands of the yakusa could touch the photographer, he grasped them quickly slammed them on the bed.

Surprised, the yakusa did not resist a little amused. His erection betraying the desire he felt for his young partner. The photographer played with the member between his lover's tights and placed a gentled kiss on his lips. Asami stretched his neck still prisoner of Akihito's grip, that he would have no trouble getting rid of, offering him a passionate kiss. Still holding down the yakusa, Akihito began rubbing lasciviously against Asami's body, his gaze, burning with desire.

Without even realizing it, the yakuza freed one hand. Player, it flattered the hips, stroked his firm tights, tickled his nipples and slipped between his butt cheeks. Two fingers deep into the privacy of his lover. Under the influence of pleasure Akihito arches his back. He then nips Asami's nipple and he groans.

Leaving him no time to regain his senses, Akihito brakes away and goes down to his erected member. Grabbing Asami's cock in one hand and kisses the top. Taking it all in he's glad to know that Asami tenses when doing so.

Thinking it was enough, he stood above the man he now shared his life with and thrust his cock deep within him. Akihito voiced a hoarse growl feeling Asami penetrating him, but still didn't stop.

He was used to the pain now. He began to ride him sensually, sliding slowly on his hard shaft. He couldn't stand the slow pace anymore so he sped it up a notch. Faster and faster continuing his movements back and fourth, resting his hands on his lover's abs. it was like his aid on fire and his kidneys consuming themselves. Tears welled up in his eyes before he could hold them back: he had sworn not to cry.

"Akihito, what's wrong? Asked the yakusa gently stocking the lower back of his lover.

_Nothing Ryuichi, nothing. I love you and I … aah!"

When answering, Asami had seized his lover's cock in his hand and gently stroked the tip. This was also new: since China, Akihito did not hesitate to speak out his feelings to the biggest delight of the yakuza who found his excitement renew full blast before these sacred words. This situation could no longer last. Flipping his lover over on his back, Asami plunged deeper inside him.

The movements became faster, more frantic and intense. Akihito's moans filled the whole room: his lover would soon come and him too. Akihito thus freed, moaning, the fruit of his pleasure on the belly of his partner and Asami in a last jerk joined him: his seed flowing between his lover's tights. His frantic breath only witness of his zeal.

As he was about to slip out, hands grabbed his buttocks and nails dug into his flesh, pulling them closer together.

"Stay there, do not move, he said under his breath."

Surprised, Asami wondered for a moment why his lover, today, had a strange behaviour but let it go and acceded to his wishes, his nose in the silky hair of his beloved. But patience was not his fort, so a few seconds later he whispered in his ear:

"Akihito, I have to go to work, we'll see each other tonight."

With a sight the photographer loosened his grip and smiled at his partner.

"Yes, you're right."

These were the last words spoken that day between the two. Asami entered the bathroom frowning. His kitten's behaviour intrigued him. Even if being much more docile since the china incident, tackling him to bed in the morning was not like him.

The yakuza smiled: his property was beginning to rebel. Even if it was not to displease him, he still needed to remind him who was the boss. The yakuza's good humour came back when he knew how to punish his pet.

Once the door was clicked closed and Asami gone to settle his business at Sion, the young man pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. Within minutes he tucked some belongings, his toilet bag and cameras.

Then he put a letter down on the coffee table and walked to the front door, pushing the handle with a trembling hand. Turning one last time to look at the flat he will probably never see again. With a heavy heart, he closed the door shut and rushed out into the hall.

He had to disappear now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the late update, I hope you'll enjoy it!

I do not own the finder series characters, only Yamane Ayano.

**Chapter 2**

Singapore.

A city he was unfamiliar with but where he could disappear easily. The population density was such that Tokyo couldn't seem to compare.

Akihito set his bag down in the middle of the hall of the airport and waited. He looked one moment at the signs close by: if his contact stood him up, he was going to have to manage alone. Fortunately, everything or almost was translated into English.

The photographer was still thinking, when a young man of around thirty years old arrived in his direction. Seeing him, Akihito almost forgot Asami and the pain of separation. A smile lit his face and both men hugged each other savouring their reunion. The oldest ruffled his junior's brown hair and then seized the bag on the floor.

" Follow me, it is better not to stay in this area too long. "

Akihito agreed and without waiting followed the man out of the airport, slaloming between tourists and businessman. A luxurious car waited for them in front of the entrance. The driver opened them the car door elegantly. Without even being amaze by the wealth of his companion, Akihito got into the car and settled down comfortably on the leather seats of the limousine.

The oldest tossed him a soda before serving himself a glass. Then he scrutinized him for a moment, sipping his bourbon.

"What is the honour of your visit Aki-chan, he began, you know that you are welcome here but I wonder about the reasons which urged you to come to see me so hastily. "

The other one sighed and looked outside. The wealthiest and the most terrible poor gathered in one single place. His gaze caught a businessman running to arrive on time to his office. The agitation of streets contrasted strangely with the peace of the passenger compartment of the car.

Asami…

His face returned to him repeatedly. He always arrived on time to his work and at the moment he had to suppress his fury by noticing that his pet had run away. Akihito smiled a smile without joy and shook his head to chase away his black thoughts. For once he did not appreciate to go against his lover.

He preferred by far to find himself between his arms and… he turned around to his friend, chasing away his thoughts, which threatened him to melt in tears and murmured as if he still did not consider it.

"He is back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The other tensed, his fingers closing like a vice around his glass and immediately understood the meaning of the sentence. It was now his turn to look outside, to hide his face distorted by hatred to Akihito. His teeth creaking in rage. This man was going to pay dearly, yes, very dearly for what he had done.

"You surly did a good job, to come to me, I will personally take care of this case. ''

Akihito shivered but could not help but nod.

_Ryuichi,_

_I'm sorry that it's happening so, but if you had been aware you would have never let me go. Forgive me but it was necessary that I did so. Then, if I am still alive, I'll come back to you, but If not I'll expect your arrival to the depths of hell._

_Don't search for me, stay in Japan._

_Please forgive me,_

_Akihito._

Asami was nervously pacing in his living room, the letter... the miserable piece of paper on which Akihito wrote rubbish, in the hollow of his hand. It was now two days that his Akihito had disappeared which was not pleasing him one bit.

The yakusa angrily knocked his fists on the table: it was for this that his small pet was so initiative this morning. He made him love for the last time. He hated not knowing, being left in the dark. This had not happened in a long time.

Why didn't he listened to his instincts as always, but he had not done it. The brat had planned his run away for a long time already. Asami cursed between his teeth. This time his cute Akihito would receive the punishment he deserved. Regardless of the reason, you didn't play him. A sound emitted from his door.

"Enter! Barked the mafia.

_Boss we have done research on Takaba-san's relatives, threw Suoh hoping that the Yakuza would not increase his anger on him, here is the report: His mother, just as his friends Takato and Kou disappeared, all on the same day that your..."

The faithful bodyguard had no time to finish his sentence that Asami fist struck against the damn table. Glass broke on the varnished wood before leaking on the yakuza's luxurious carpet.

"Fuck! He shouted, does he want me for peter's sake? »

Surprised, the bodygard opened wide his eyes and tucked his head into his shoulders. It was his first time seeing his boss in such a state of madness, who usually never raised his voice, letting him just soak up in a cold rage.

He was quite different from the Asami he usually befriended every day and this only made him more dangerous. This young photographer had truly strucked to him the brain. Judging better to slip away without a word, he filled the report on the nearest table and flew away without asking his due.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Detonations sounds came from the billionaire's the roof. The ball frozed on the target located on the other roof of the nearby building. A henchman informed them by radio that it was housed in the target but by a good ten inches from the center.

Akihito swore silently before resuming to his sniper rifle.

"Again.

_Yuki, is it good like this? Asked the young Akihito correcting his position for the umpteenth time. ''

The young man in his thirties lowered his sunglasses to throw him a look before getting out of his chair and putting his huge cocktail on the small table. He went up to him and lifted a bit the canon of his sniper.

"It is necessary that you think of the trajectory of the ball when you're going to shoot, the wind, the attraction... got to prepare all possibilities. '' Most often you'll only have one shot.

_Ok.

_ Do not forget always shoot where your target will be, not where it is.

_ Hm."

The youngest concentrated, breathing in slightly then pulled the trigger. The henchman quickly made his report: the bullet had entered exactly the center of the target. Yukimura whistled in admiration.

"Well tell me, in two weeks you've awfully improved. ''

_Really, replied the boy blushing, I do still put one in the center all ten tests.

_ One out of ten is already not bad, comforted the man in his thirties. Plus your teachers in martial arts, weapons and firearms told me of your progress. You're working hard. It will soon be the time.

«_Yes , replied the young man, soon.»

He let his gaze drift over the city below, the wind slightly lifting his hair, revealing his concerned face.

Yes... soon...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takaba Ostu was a determined, strong woman who was never stepped on by anyone: even an extremely pissed off yakusa. She was those of who remained in our memories. She was used to thickheaded men.

Exasperated to see Akihito's clone in front of him, but toughter, Asami rose, jaws more contracted than ever. He pinch the bridge of his nose, holding in a sight.

"I won't repeat it again Takaba-san, he said with an unctuous voice, where is your son? ''

The woman looked at him scornly, sitting nicely on her chair. This man had stopped her at the airport as she was leaving for a one-month cruise in the Caribbean, generously paid by her small Aki-chan. A first... She did not want to follow him of course, imagine a cruise paid by her son: the dream, but the mafia cancelled her reservation under her nose by pulling some strings.

And now, we could say that she was angry. In Tokyo, the ocean, spray and cocktails were already far... the handsome guys too so we could confirm that she was infuriated. And when she was furious, she was as nearly as frightening than her. Takaba Ostu whispered, menacing.

"I do not know and even though I knew I wouldn't tell you... Ryuichi-kun. You think you perhaps impress me with your mafia air and all just out the gutter? Well sorry to disappoint you, this is not the case. »

The yakusa opened eyes like saucers as he heard the nickname, he didn't even pay attention at the rest of the sentence and dangerously approached the mother of his lover. He knew that Akihito loved his mother and had therefore decide not to do her harm. But without even knowing it, the woman seemed to want to take the opportunity to push him beyond his limits.

And said limits weren't far away.

"You just through my holiday dream out the window, young man, she continued raising an accusatory index finger to the mafia's nose, do you know how long I've been waiting for vacations, huh?"

Asami had to admit that this woman was even more unconscious than his wild kitten: he was speechless. Stupidity is a gene in this Takaba family, how to explain it otherwise. A brief sly laugh made him turn around. His face blanked more than it was already.

"You here!, spat Asami.

_What? No welcome? Me, that was generously going to offer my help."

The Chinese entered the room and Asami noticed behind him the sorry look of one of his men. Idiots: what am I paying them for? They were therefore all incompetent. He would later punish him to have let the Chinese up without informing him.

"Return therefore to Hong Kong Feilong, trying to manage the men that you have, hissed the yakusa at the verge of exploding, I have no need of you here.

_Oh! As you want but I had information about your young pet. I thought I'd share them with you because I'm in town but... you don't seem in the mood Ryuchi-kun, said the Baishe leader in a treacherous voice."

The young leader of the Chinese triad made him an angelic smile full of sarcasm but seeing his oldest enemy eyes darken, he wondered if he had not made a mistake to tease him. The attention of the Yakuza turned to Feilong, definitively abandoning the mother of Akihito on her chair.

his golden eyes stared at him as a hunter looking at his prey. He approached gently to him but Feilong stepped back a step feeling danger happen silently. Asami gently seized him by the shirt and attracted to him.

"Call me like that again and it'll be the last thing that you'll be able to say Feilong."

Asami had spoken slowly as to be understood well but also to control the anger in his voice. They were so close that their breaths mingled. If he wanted it, Feilong could stretch his neck and be close enough to rest his lips upon Asamis... but he did not. Asami strengthened his grip on the neck of his enemy who contracted his jaw by reflex, killing any stupid attempt and added in a authorative voice:

"What do you know?

_Let's go in a private place to talk, said Feilong extricating himself from the other man. "

Asami sighed but agreed to release the young man and followed him to the lounge, Feilong seemed to really know something so he would listen to him but he was prideful. No. Asami shook his head, his toy left voluntarily and did not seem to be found. What did he feel? sadness? fear? frustration?

What did he do to him? In a disgusted sneer, the yakusa drove all his low thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on this unpleasant thing that sat like a lord in the middle of his living room: Feilong.


	3. Chapter 3

Disappearance I

Finally finished translating CH.3.

Thank you very much for your reviews!

I do not own Finder series.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 3**

Feilong's eyes traveled across the room, stopping a greater length on Takaba Otsu, that he glared at without shame. The Chinese seemed to take great pleasure in making the yakuza wait, ignoring him and peeping without discretion at his luxurious office in Sion, a graceful hand on his hip.

"So... What do you know Feilong? Quietly resumed the yakusa trying to hide the contempt in his voice, I hope for you that it's worth it."

Apparently his effort bore no fruit because the young man shrugged, pushing elegantly one of his lock that got lost on his shoulder. Nonchalant he sat down in one of the yakusa'sarmrest, stroking the brown leather. Discreetly Otsu Takaba listened intently, eager to know where her son was.

"Your dear one is in Singapore finally revealed the Chinese without preamble."

If Asami was astonished, he showed not. Nevertheless, an exclamation sound at the back of the room surprised the two mobsters: the mother of the photographer recovered, eyes showing clearly that she was surprised by the news.

"In Singapore? But what is he doing out there? It has still not..."

The woman stopped quickly by seeing the two men looking at her questionly. Otsu closed her mouth in a squeak of discontent. She would say nothing more; she wasn't the kind to betray her son. He came to find her a few days before. Having rarely seen him in such a state of panic, she didn't asked questions and grabbed the plane ticket.

Takaba Otsu always said that if a cruise to the Caribbean showed up, she wouldn't refuse it. Unfortunately she was stopped at the airport by the mafia and his henchmen.

She sighed and sits back down. How did his son have come to know this mafia world? She always warned him of it. She silently vowed to slowly snatch out his eyes when he returns. And then it did "tilt" in her mind, she lifted her face frowning.

"My son! Your dear one?"

Asami didn't pick up the outrageous tone and the searching look of his lover's mother. He turned back to his young rival and signaled him to continue, ignoring the shouts and protest the woman behind him. Pushing away one of his locks behind his shoulder he trailed:

"Hum..." He would have been seen in the company of a certain Amasawa Yukimura. "

This time, Asami, surprised, almost releasing the cigarette he held between his fingers while Takaba Otsu sat silent in a squeak sound. Did he hear well? Amasawa Yukimura, one of the biggest fish, the most important and dangerous throughout Southeast Asia. The biggest weaponry, the boss of all bosses. Feilong glance confirmed that it was this man there. This man who controlled everything: weapons sales, drugs, prostitution networks and especially real-estate.

How did his young companion have come to know a man like him? Asami gently shook his head: how did his lover do to always find himself in these impossible situations. Removing Akihito from an entourage of such a man would not be easy. Quickly the yakuza began to think.

Suoh was tense, very tense. His hands on the steering wheel of the limo were stiffened by anxiety and he prayed the Lord of all Mafia that they do not have an accident caused by his stiffness. It must be said that having at the same time, in the back seat, the two greatest enemies of all time it didn't cool down the atmosphere.

From time to time he threw a glance in the rearview mirror but nothing than to see them sitting side-by-side, staring at each other, churned his stomach and his gaze quickly deferred on the road. He would have much preferred either Kirishima in his place. Not that he liked to pass him the dirty work but the Secretary was always more comfortable in these kind of situations. Unfortunately for him he remained at Sion to watch over the interests of the boss.

The bodyguard was relieved when he could park the limousine before the restaurant stairs. He almost said his traditional "spend a good evening Sir!" but he though that for once he would do without.

Without a word, they got out of the car and climbed the few steps. The two men entered one of the most luxurious restaurants in Singapore. One in his three pieces and overpriced costume, the other in a Chinese traditional dress where the wealth of embroideries on fabric only accentuated his beauty.

Immediately a man came to meet them and before even that he had to open his mouth, Asami said in a hard voice.

"A table for two in a private lounge.

_ Alright Asami-sama, replied the master of the hotel in a perfect Japanese."

A waitress sited them away from everyone in a spacious and richly decorated room, reserved for guests of honor. It was this kind of restaurant where, even before saying anything, employees recognized you and knew your name and your job.

Once the card in hand, Feilong could not refrain from puckering his nose in front of the display of the names on the rich menu.

"I can choose for you, made said Asami in a snide voice.

_ Oh excuse me if I annoy you, replied the Chinese on the same tone, I do not make it a habit of eating the Singapore's cuisine everyday."

Hostilities stopped there, able to play during the journey by plane, the two men were both tired of their perpetual verbal attack. Their choice done, their order quickly served, the two men began slowly their meals in silence. If Asami seemed at ease in this murky atmosphere, Feilong was struggling to retain his desire to stamp on his chair.

He feared the rest of the evening. Indeed, it was not in his habits to annoy a man such as Yukimura Amasawa. The calm and the distinction shown Asami reassured him in nothing: the calm before the storm.

Three blows were struck at the door of his apartment and Akihito lifted his face of the newspaper that he read.

"Enter."

One of Yukimura's stiff henchmen entered the room.

"The boss wants to see you."

In a sigh, the photographer closed his newspaper and motioned to the bodyguard to proceed. He took him up to the surveillance room of the hotel. Unannounced Akihito entered. Immediately the mafia turned to him, hopping in joy before a tidbit.

"Hum...look who came to visit us my dear Aki-chan, did Yukimura indicating with a tilt of his head a video."

The photographer shrugged an eyebrow before his friend's playful air and stepped to the control screens, peering into a restaurant surveillance camera. In a single glance he spotted what showed his friend. What he saw did not please him and his hand squeezed in a spasm.

"Won't he ever let me in peace, he whispered as for him too."

Yukimura saw his lost and scowling air and felt compelled to intervene.

"I can throw them out if you wish, he says softly, one word will suffice."

Akihito hesitated. Not long ago, but he still hesitated. The temptation was too beautiful to blow for blow all the humiliation he had suffered the yakuza: thrown out by force from a restaurant that for once wasn't one he owned was tempting. The young man smiled, he feared more for Yukimura henchmen than for the businessman's life. And then he did not want to fall out with him.

"No, I'll go myself, I just need a few of your men."

_ There are all yours."

Akihito nodded in thanks and quickly left the room, two men behind him. Asami, what was he doing? He was there for him. The young man was certain but could not continue further endanger him. Asami needed to accept. Secretly, he hoped in his heart that Asami would go without being forced. He didn't be without him, but if Asami insisted to want to bring him back to Tokyo, he would have to use force.

At these thoughts, Akihito quickly crossed the restaurant's main hall, murmurs behind him. It was true that a young man accompanied by two gorillas threw an eyeful. Quickly, he found himself before the private room.

The door slammed loudly and Akihito entered the room. On a gesture, one bodyguard closed the door. His face was hard and firm unaware of Feilong's presence, he looked at him. He looked only at him and Asami sense immediately that the young man was not here to return. Rising gently, the yakuza hung his golden eyes in the determined eyes of his former partner, and what he saw did not please him.

Fear...

Akihito was afraid but it wasn't of him.

"Didn't you read the letter I left you, finally said the young man with a sour voice.

_ I read it and it put me out of me, replied the yakusa in a quiet tone.

_ Asami, I...

_ What do you fear Akihito? Severely cut in the yakuza, you know that I will always protect you.

_ It's different today.

_ What do you fear?"

The tone of the yakusa suffered from no reply and the young man stepped back. He did not answer, no in fact, he could not answer. The dilemma was tearing his heart and his mind and it is then that Yukimura Amasawa decided to intervene. Elegantly bursting into the room, he walked right to Feilong and seized him by the arm. Smiling, he coaxed him to the exit.

"Come, come, come my dear, I fear that we are too much here."

A sign of head, he motioned to his men to follow him. Feilong let himself be led the way, eyes rounded by amazement, initially surprised that a man dares to touch him and then grateful to have walked out of there: the tension of the room made him uncomfortable.

Asami continued to advance slowly on his young partner, ignoring the scene happening in its back. They were alone now. Akihito drew back until ending up stuck against the wall. They remained there during an untold number of minutes. Barely ten centimeters separating their torso from coming into contact. Akihito twisted his neck, facing in the direction of the yakuza in challenge. Then supporting no more the tension, the photographer looked down and cried:

"I left you for your own good Asami! He's is a dangerous man, would have killed you without it!

_ Who? Gently answered the yakusa by advancing his hand on his companion's face.

Akihito turned away feeling he had said too much and tried to ignore the Asami's presence near him. Too close. His hot breath softly stroked his neck, his throat, and his lips. His fingers that brushed his forehead and slid to his cheek.

"Who?"

He was caged between the wall and Asami seemed like arch before him as to be a little closer to the photographer, wrapping him up with his heat without allowing his body press on that lithe body. Player, one of his fingers went astray a second time on his lips before his hand landed on his neck, suddenly bringing theme together.

Two months, two months that he had departed from Tokyo. Two months he had not felt the presence of Asami at his side. Dammit! His resolutions evaporated like snow under a summer sky when he felt the hand of the yakusa arise on his hips, descending shamelessly on his already hot loins.

Akihito no longer held. Yes he knew that he was giving in and that churned his heart, but then he couldn't hold it anymore. It was inhuman; no one could resist this contact to this presence. He advanced his febrile lips to his twin ones still in a pout of anger, mixing their breath foraging momentarily the corner of Asami's tight lips, and then locking them on those of his lover so dear to his heart. They touched a moment, and then sealed without waiting in a passionate kiss.

It seemed to him that Asami was only expected that because neither of the two seemed to control the moment. The yakusa urged him violently against his body, accentuating the contact, molding his body against his and twined his tongue around Akihito's making him moan in pleasure. Dueling, the to tongue battled for a few minutes.

And then losing all control, Asami seized him by the ass and lifted him without difficulty, gluing them together, pressing their two cocks already swollen from desire one against the other and the young man throwing his legs around the other's waist in a lustful moan. Without breaking the kiss that turned into something much more anarchic, he took him up to the dining table. Asami cleared the way by pulling on the tablecloth and dropping everything to the ground in a crash of broken glass and plates.

But all this did only stirred up their urgency. They needed it now, immediately. Desire consumed their veins and threatened to kill them at any moment.

Unceremoniously he threw his runaway kitten down on the table, Asami then trying to undress, starting with the most important: his pants. But it was not easy because Akihito continued to rub himself on him pushing languorous groans of excitement; his head back reveling his milky throat. At that moment, Asami thought that he could settle for this vision but quickly it wasn't enough anymore.

In one movement, Asami brutally stripped him of his jeans and his boxer and avidly grasps the sex of the young man in his mouth. For once, he did not want to torture him, to make the pleasure last. There was urgency for both.

He uttered a hoarse groan under the pressure the mafia made him undergoes then cried when he felt the fingers of Asami enter him without preamble. Almost immediately, the photographer came spreading his enjoyment in the mouth the yakuza. The young man gasped red of confusion. It was going fast but it was better.

" A...Asami! St...p. I...aaH"

The young man felt the sex of the yakusa violently enter him. Leaving him no time to get used to his presence, the yakuza began ferociously its movements of comes and goes. Akihito coordinated almost immediately his hips with his own and the pain quickly gave place to an intense pleasure. The body of this man he had so missed. How could he believe he was so dependent of him. His finger landed on the chest of his yakuza and his mind drown again in pleasure...

"Ryuichi, Ryuichi, Ryuichi, repeated Akihito as a litany

_ Who Akihito? Who wants us hurt? Snarled the yakusa within the scope of the effort."

The photographer shook his head and grabbed the neck of the businessman. Clutching his arms hesitantly around him. Their movements became more violent almost with rage. Asami was brutally sinking in him. His lover was there, in his arms, making love to him. He felt his hands on him.

Then why did feel that he was going to lose him... again? The pain brought him back to the present. Akihito was biting his neck. Feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. In revenge Asami took his sex between his fingers and squeezed it a little harder. Akihito moaned, releasing instantly his pleasure in Asami's hand. A few rams later Asami joined him and collapsed on him, exhausted.

Akihito dreamily stroked his back, tracing imaginary lines with his fingers. It was rare for him to see his lover take so much pleasure in their embrace but he could feel that something was different. Finally Asami rose withdrawing from him. Imitating him, Akihito once again got pinned down on the table.

"Asami? What...?

_ You didn't answer me back."

The icy voice was back.

"It is because I do not want you to meddle in Asami, challenges the young man, this story relates only to Yuki and me. Keep out of it.

_ Yuki? Replied Asami in a voice where it could hide the disbelief, you call one of the most dangerous mobsters in the world... Yuki?"

Once again, Akihito turns away, refusing to go further in this discussion. Probably for the first time in his life, Asami felt lost yet seeking to learn more.

Immediately the young man embrace the older one like to be forgiven.

"Dress Akihito, he said in a stubborn voice.

"_ I'll come back to Tokyo, I swear Asami, he whispered in his lover's ear, let me take care of it."

Timidly his eyes looks up and sees a silent agreement in the golden ones.

0000000000000000

comment, I love comments…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 is up! Enjoy**

**I do not own finder series**

**WARNING: Rape**

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Yukimura in the corridors of the restaurant, crossing from time to time astonished customers or jaded henchmen, dragged Feilong in a second state. Then realizing the grip of the man on his arm, he pulled away abruptly.

"Do not touch me!"

He massed his sore biceps looking at him in a fierce air. Yukimura without even him giving him a look smirked and pursuing his path he threw at him:

"These two there, need a little moment of intimacy, follow me."

His tone told Feilong that he would suffer no answer. The Baishe leader hesitated a moment then realized that he had in front of him the most powerful man of southern Asia, he accepted reluctantly: We could not order around Baishe's Leader but for now we could say that he did not have a choice.

He arranged his clothing in a movement that he wanted to be worthy and stiff, followed him without loosening his jaw. The man, a sly sneer on his lips, opened a door and in an engaging gesture let him enter the small room.

Feilong entered, although he did not like his gallantries gestures towards him. His eyes moved quickly around the room, stopping with surprise on a bed that stood there.

Suddenly a heavy object descended on his neck. The young man collapsed on his knees and just before slipping into unconsciousness, he felt carried away by powerful arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Cold water slipped down his neck and seeped slowly along his spine. The sensation was unpleasant and Feilong quickly awoke. His eyes fluttering open. Instantly recovering from his wits, he tried to stand up but his wrists were tied up, he pulled on the rope that kept him on a bed: nothing to be done it was too well attached. Then his eyes rested upon the man who had captured him: Amasawa Yukimura.

All smiles, eyes wrinkled by joy, the oldest slowly put down the glass he held and dealt with Feilong, seizing him violently in the passage a handful of hid hair and pulling his head behind. The difference between his face and his acts was surprising.

" Wha…! "

Feilong squinted under the pain and before he could move, Yukimura sealed his the mouth in a passionate and eager kiss. He pushed his tongue cruelly in the mouth and wildly bit his lips. Feilong struggled and tried to bite but the pressure on his throat dissuaded him from it.

When the fine lips of his executioner came down on his neck, he was not able to retain a groan of pain or pleasure that Yukimura did not know. The man sucked the fine skin of the neck of the Chinese like a vampire, leaving with him with the passage of magnificent purple marks printed on Feilong's fragile skin.

He passed and went back on the marks, licking and nibbling them instigating an incomprehension tinged with desire in the mind of the youngest. After long minutes, Yukimura let him fall again on the bed and, panting, Feilong, stared at him with a resentful look.

" Why?

_ Why! Why? Spat the Mafioso tearing the top of his tunic, you want to know why little shit? "

The oldest seemed taken by frenzy since Feilong's question. Fury travelled him and he decided to calm down on the body of the Chinese. Yukimura seized one of his nipples, which he sucked with so much vigour as he had done with the neck a few seconds previously then token off the clothes from the young Chinese's body.

Feilong arched himself under the influence of the pain and pleasure. Saliva seemed to leave trails of fire on his chest and every time he nibbled his beads of flesh, an electric shiver travelled down: that was not so unpleasant but circumstances prevented the Chinese from releasing himself completely.

The thirty-year old eventually relax and stared again at the young man who recovered with great difficulty and eventually gives him an answer.

" We do not touch Akihito without risks, you... "

The bitter chuckle of his victim cut him off and Yukimura looked down on the young Mafioso shaken by its outburst that did not seem to understand in which situation he was, all knew that he was a dangerous man.

Nevertheless the other one chuckled taken by an irresistible giggle as if he was not absolutely conscious of the danger.

" I have already heard that somewhere, eventually says Feilong, you teach me nothing.

_ Indeed it seems that Asami did not make himself clear enough but you will learn rapidly that I am very different from him. Akihito is for me a rather dear friend so that I could kill you and reduce at the same time all your organization to the nothingness. "

Feilong's laughter repressed in his throat before diving with more attention into eyes of his executioner and there he was afraid, maybe even for the first time in his life. The look hard and dry of the thirty-year old did not give up for once. Yukimura did not joke and his power exceeded by far that of Asami.

Both men admired oneself during a few moments before Yukimura in a supple gesture climbed on Feilong, sitting down on his legs. The hand of the Mafioso came down on the chest of the Chinese, drawing light circles on the bare skin, it went lower still caressing in a movement the groin and seizes the virility already tensed by the young man, in a dry movement. The movement had been so fast that Feilong jumped on silky sheets.

" Oh! I didn't know you like this, resumed Yukimura then after a moment of reflection he added, because you consider that people are toys which you can manipulate as you please, I would make you undergo the same thing as you made Akihito do, you will know the same suffering.

_ No! You ca... Aah!

_ Akihito does not want that I kill you or that I hurt you, he sighed as frustrated, therefore, do not worry I will prepare you carefully. "

Feilong's heart panicked threatening to make him have a heart attack. Struggling with all his strength trying to lift the man that sat on him but the other one was heavier. The man held him between his powerful arms and undid him of little of clothes, which stayed on him, avoiding skilfully the legs of Feilong, which tried to push him outside of the bed.

When the man began to undress, Feilong began frankly to panic and shouted by pulling at his ties. It was not possible! That could not arrive to him, not to him.

" Not that! No... "

But Yukimura sealed his shouts with his mouth. Then he released while he skilfully avoided his bite.

" Silence! There are only important people in this restaurant. That would damage your image if we discovered you in this position. "

Feilong had cold sweat in front of the machiavellian smile of his executioner. This one and not effortlessly, separated his knees wide apart so that he positioned himself between the strong thighs. Then caressing the body finely muscular of his partner, he eventually introduces the fingers into the intimacy of the Chinese. One at first then a second: after all he had promised not to hurt him.

Feilong shouted, scolded but eventually arched himself under the pleasure, which got him the soft prostatic massage. Fingers went and came with strength drawing a path of fire inside his body. He had never felt that. Rejecting his head behind he panted:

" I hate y… you!

_Really? Smiled Yukimura, then why do you moan with so much strength."

On these words the Mafioso penetrated him slowly and Feilong rejected his head behind under the influence of pain. Determined to leave nothing more by, a deaf groan escaped him finally from Feilong's throat when the groin of Yukimura slammed hard on his butt cheeks. Letting him become used to him and stopping again in this sheath so narrow and so warm, Yukimura tenderly bit the neck of his victim, lapping then the purple tracks that he had made.

Feilong had stopped struggling, his eyes were closed and his teeth tight. He waited decrypting what he felt in the depths of his soul: humiliation, hatred and ple… pleasure, he also noticed in dismay when the thirty-year old resumed his goes and comes.

Yukimura believed a moment that he was going to begin crying and stopped moving chasing away a long lock which prevented him from seeing correctly the face of his victim. His eyes got bigger with surprise when he noticed that the young man moved under him, light movements, nothing very demonstrative but still remained very surprising. Yukimura observed it a moment and noticed not without pleasure that the leader of the Baishe wanted to have him more deeply inside.

Granting his silent request, Yukimura began again his movements, slow at the beginning but more and more intense. To hear Feilong moan more and more noisily was a delight for him; he did need to admit that it was not every day that he found himself with a partner so attractive. The knotty muscles of the thirty-year old tightened at the rate of their sexual intercourse. Feilong tensed on the sheets, arching himself and separating his legs as much as possible.

Then everything stopped... Feilong opened his eyes in surprise holding in a groan of pure frustration. The fire between his legs had come to an end but the burn of his loins was always there, presents, unbearable. His eyes flickered a moment, As for Yukimura, he was already clothing himself.

" You…?

_ My men will come in a minute to untie you, he interrupted him while smirking, and they will bring you new clothes. Yours seems unusable. "

Fury slowly invaded Feilong head. Like he could not think of a come back he contented himself with staring at the man walking out of the room like nothing happened, opened mouth, red cheeks, spirit blurred by hatred and pleasure.

" Oh! And you should calm that before, he chuckled looking at his companion's unfulfilled pleasure, otherwise you risk giving wrong ideas to my men.

_ Bastard! Roared finally Feilong, Jerk! "

But the door closed, insults deaf to all ears outside. Yukimura turned to one of his employee who held against him clothes of the most beautiful factories of China.

" Wait 5 minutes before entering, untie him and give him what he needs to dress. Do not even dare put a finger on him.

_ Alright sir. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukimura went back to the room where he had left Akihito. In a sign of head a bodyguard informed him that Akihito was alone in the room. He was not amazed to find the room in chaos, all the dishes on the ground, he was not either surprised to find his friend standing in the middle, lost, arms along the body hardly dressed suitably.

In a sigh, he stepped over glass and broken plates and tenderly embraced the lost young man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is only later that Feilong joined Asami in the limousine, limping. Noticing hardly the absence of Akihito, he shut away himself in the silence, digesting his fury. After a while Asami raised his eyes on him and noticed the change of clothes of his rival, he also noted the purple marks on the young Chinese's neck.

There was so much that we would have said that the young man had been choked.

" You took time there to return, he says slowly. "

Asami felt that it was not the moment to tease his already severely disrupted junior. Even he was too much tired to support a verbal match. His meeting with Akihito had exhausted him mentally.

" Mm...

_Feilong, is...

_ Where is Akihito? Interrupted the young man changing at the same time the subject. "

He regretted immediately his words: the subject was sensitive and Asami's face darkens and the pain invades his look, fleeting and almost imperceptible. Feilong eventually diverts his eyes towards the window.

" Akihito will stay here for now. "

**Ch. 5 will be up soon and I think as a Christmas present I'll gift you all 3 CHAPTERS in one scoop!**

**Comment please…**


End file.
